


the destiny is alive

by CrullerCrowd5X



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrullerCrowd5X/pseuds/CrullerCrowd5X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we've seen that the destiny can think for its self but what if she was alive and was thinking and came back to earth thinking that she would be congratulated for the completed missions but finds out that her kind has disappeared while she was away what would she do </p><p>lets find out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the destiny returns

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im going to continue to write my other stories and i cant promise that new chapters will come up at regular intervals but i will try my best to get them as soon as i can
> 
> but anyway i hope you enjoy my new endeavor and please leave comments if you enjoy it 
> 
> any comments are appreciated
> 
> thanks anyway enjoy

"what is it?" general O'Neil asks looking at the screen as the giant blip heads towards earth 

"we don't know general but its heading towards us and its accelerating" the technician says looking over his shoulder at the general 

"OK then recall the Apollo and the Odyssey to help defend earth if it comes to it and prepare the Antarctica defense post" the general says before walking away to inform the president

* * *

2 days later

* * *

 

the Apollo and the Odyssey and been following the ship past Saturn for the past 2 day constantly trying to hail it while keeping a weapons lock on the ship while scanning it but they couldn't scan passed the shield until it entered orbit of the moon and it just shut down the shields and almost all power dropped to minimal which allowed a small group of of marines to beam over to the ship with a doctor rush to study the ship and the part of the ship that they could only beam into was a room with an ancient gate near the back of the room and the marines quickly secured the room while doctor rush headed to a console where in a blink of an eye a woman appeared in front of them and the marines trained their guns on the woman 

"welcome to the destiny you are the first beings to step on board in thousands of years" the woman said in perfect English but she stared at the gate almost oblivious of the people around her

"its a holographic recording" rush said softly looking up and before quickly going over the console before they felt the engines ignite and rocket off and the entire deck goes dark and the woman disappears

"what the hell is going on" one of the marines say looking around with a flash light

"i don't know" rush says looking around with his own flash light before they get beamed back to the Apollo "what the hell captain" rush says storming up to the man "we where about to get access to the main frame"

"well im sorry doctor rush but when the ship started to accelerate we plotted its course and its heading on a collision course for the sun"

"captain send us back right now with some power generators so we can at least get the data from the computers"

"i'm sorry doctor rush but we can't do that it will reach the sun in less than 2 hours" 

"that's more than enough time to get the data"

"that ship is more than a couple of million years old im surprised it hasn't blown up yet" the captain says before leaving after which rush calls him an idiot before running to his lab to run some tests 

* * *

 

an hour and half later

* * *

 

"the ship is about to be destroyed" a shipmen said to rush "i thought you wanted to see it?"

"yes yes i'll be there in a bit" rush said not looking up from the screen as he scans though data scrolling though his screen about the ship tumbling into the sun where he notices that the ships energy levels starts to build as the ship gets closer to the sun "what the?" he says watching closely as the data scrolls across the screen "i wonder?" he said looking at the screen before running off to the bridge "captain the ships energy levels are rising we should get further away just in case" rush says bursting into the bridge 

"i know doctor we are a 20 light minutes away" the captain says back watching the ship though a monitor with the scan data on the other side "we are watching closely i could be the ship trying to pull away from the star but the engines are barely powered and the shields are at maximum so it could just be trying to protect its self from the power surge that put it on this course"

"i don't know captain i think it put itself on this course by its self as a form of protecting its self from us it powered everything except life support which as soon as we where beamed out that shut down i just thought that it was a power failure but a micro second we left that powered down so i think it wanted us to leave so it destroy itself"

"that's an interesting theory but it doesn't matter now its entering the corona"

the entire bridge fell silent as they watch the age old ship plummet into the sun and the scientists down in the labs called up "sir the ship its powering up more than what it was when it arrived" and half an hour later the ship pulled out of the sun and headed back to the moon and began orbiting again like nothing happened 

* * *

 

2 days later

* * *

it had taken 2 days to sort out a team to entire the ship again to set up a base for the study of the ship and where it had been and its purpose and the Apollo and been tasked with almost permanent watch over the ship and the same ship beamed over the team marines first before and scientist last and as soon as they arrived the women appeared again 

 "welcome to the destiny you are the first beings to step on board in thousands of years" the woman said again in a perfect english and as she stood rush came up to her again 

"hello im doctor Nickolas rush" he said to the woman not expecting much back before the woman looked him in the eye and said 

"hello doctor Nickolas rush im sorry but several of the ships main systems are malfunctioning or have failed completely and there are several hull breaches that that shield are strained to completely seal i would recommend fixing these hull breaches and replacing the C02 scrubbers as soon as possible due to malfunctions if you want to stay and study me" the woman said with a smile before disappearing completely and unlike last time a giant panel in the wall slide open and they saw a big tank slide out covered in a black tar 

"well that was unexpected" rush said staring where the woman was stood before we went into action at a nearby console to find out about the damaged systems and without wasting time he shouted at the scientists into action


	2. the repairs

the scientist worked to fix life support first and they found loads of hull breaches here and there in a giant dome on the top of the ship and one of the shuttles windows had been sheared clean off they managed to jimmy the door close and beam someone in with a space ship to fix the window and loads of different areas

after a couple of weeks and loads of man hours of work they managed to fix up all the hull breaches and when they where done they waited for the woman to appear but she never did and it had been weeks by now and they had given up and rush was in what they called the core room and he was trying to find out more about the ship but just about everything was behind the most sophisticated fire wall he had ever come across that was changing to counter every move he made to get passed and every thing he tried was blocked not even Rodney could get passed it but he kept trying until a message popped up on his screen saying 

"you should stop because i will not let you into my systems" and as soon as he read it it disappeared and he couldn't find the message in his terminals cache and he growled slightly as he stared at the wall "why are you doing this to us" he shouted at the wall and his terminal pinged again and he looked down at the system and a new message popped up "because you are not worthy to be my crew" and like that the message disappeared again 

rush growled again and hit the terminal and yelped in pain as he held his hand and groaned slightly as he walked over to the infirmary and TJ was there and groan slightly as she saw rush stood there and she pointed to the bed and he sat down he liked TJ due she didn't asked him stupid questions and treated him and he saw her shake her head "you broke it" she said and got a split and a bandage and taped his finger "is the ship making you mad like the rest of us?" she asked and he nodded and said softly watching her work 

"yes it wanted us to help it then its locked up all the systems and now its sending me messages saying we aren't worthy just because we aren't ancients" he says standing up after TJ was done and shakes his head "i just want to know what it wants with us" he says and jumps as the woman from earlier appeared next to him

"i want to know what happened to my kind" she says softly looking at rush and TJ "and i'm not an it i am an Alteran and my name is destiny in your tongue" she says glaring at rush 

rush stood there like he had gun pointed at his head eyes glaring slightly "i'm sorry we didn't know" he says softly before continuing "Alteran's or as we call them Ancients ascended a long time ago im sorry" he said with a sad smile looking at the woman they he knew was called destiny now for a reaction to the news and what he saw surprised him she started to grin 

"so they managed to complete my research that is good news indeed" she says softly bowing her head slightly like she was praying

"im sorry but how are you still alive?" TJ asks looking at destiny and to rush's surprise he wondered that too but was surprised at TJ to ask that  

"oh im not alive i am part of the ship now my consciousness was uploaded into the ships computer which is now my mind and the ship is now my body" she says with a small smile before looking to the side and twitches slightly "i'm sorry doctor but i have hurt one of your scientists due to him trying to get into my engine compartment which is out of bounds" and true to her word scotts voice sounded over the radio asking for her to come down towards the engines "he will be OK it just a slight burn" destiny says with a straight face but TJ quickly grabbed her medical bag and started to run down a corridor 

"i have to ask what was your mission?" rush asks in the hope for an answer 

"i'm sorry doctor i can't answer that until i have told my brothers and sisters about the results" destiny say with smile before looking over his shoulder "doctor Jackson its nice to see you"

"Jackson? but he's dead" rush says looking over to he Daniel stood there in long robes with a smile "im sorry doctor rush but its the rules of the alteran's i couldn't contact any of you until now" he says taking a step forward "it was by the decree of the high council at the return of there greatest creation destiny" he says bow before destiny with arms spread out "welcome back milady" he says before standing back up

"thank you doctor Jackson am i correct that everyone is watching?"

"correct"

"well everyone my mission was a success i found them but when i tried to contact them they did not reply" she says with a saddened face

"im sorry milady but you completed your mission and you found them but are you sure that they received your message?" Jackson asks after a few second which felt an eternity 

"im sure i felt a connection with myself but they did not give me a message to say to you but they did for the humans of earth" and with that Jackson recoiled slightly but he recovered slightly 

"of course they would" he says with a smile "is there anything before we go to process this information?"

"yes would it be at all possible for as the humans would put it a 'tune up' and also what should i do now my mission is complete?

"of course it would be possible" he says as couple of Ancients appear beside Jackson "and with what you can do you can be our hands in the galaxy as we will give you a couple of upgrades as well and also we need you to monitor the humans for when they are ready for the message" he says before bowing again like before and disappearing and the ship starts to change in front of rushes eyes as millions of years of grime and dirt is removed from the surfaces of ship 

"you have witnessed the first interactions of the alteran's in the galaxy in thousands of years" she says with smile before slowly disappearing again 

"fascinating" rush says as he sits down again looking at the now sparking wall with a small smile 


	3. the new destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets used to the new destiny after the upgrades from the ancient's and a surprising new ship appears outside earth orbit

the scientists marveled at the new technology that appeared all over the ship which made Atlantis look like the first stone wheel the shield where almost impenetrable and could last almost indefinitely under immense strain and the hull could take the hottest plasma torch and could only get singed after a hour of it being there and there was so many next tech that no one had any idea about 

they had also got directed to the bridge by destiny so now they had complete access to the systems and the immense archives of the ship which would take for ever for them to go through but they learnt so much so far and only got an inclining of what the destiny's mission was but they continued to work and to learn until one day they came up to the bridge to find destiny sat in the captain's chair 

"hello" she says with a smile and a wave this shocked rush due to since the meeting with the ancients no one had seen destiny "im sorry i was just learning all about whats happened through your internet" she says with a smile standing up for rush to sit down

"and what did you find out" rush says sitting down and looking around at the panels that surrounded the chair

"that your people are barbaric but kind and caring at the same time" she says walking over to her new holographic chair that she made

"that is very true" rush says only paying her half of his attention

"oh and you should upgrade your security" she says with a smirk

rush was about to laugh but the console to his left started to beep "uh im detecting hawking radiation? i've never heard of it" he say looking up at destiny

"oh that is a radiation that can dissipate black holes"she says with a helpful smile but she then frowns slightly "but it is not a natural radiation is made"

and if on cue a giant portal opened up in front of the ship and it begins to swirl around in front of them 

"oh my god" Rodney says staring at the portal then down at his screen "what the hell I've never seen readings like this before"

rush is like Rodney staring at his screen as destiny stands up and looks out of the window "its defiantly not natural" she says before a giant structure starts to appear out of the portal and destiny hits the reverse thruster's and slowly starts to back away as the portal opens up even more to let more of the structure through before its fully out and destiny starts to scan it and finds out its a ship "its a ships guys" she says bouncing slightly before her hologram starts to fuzz slightly "there is some sort of probe going though my system" she says looking around before its gone "i couldn't stop it" she says looking slightly sad before the crackling of a radio can be heard "unidentified ship back away from earth orbit or you will be fired upon" a clear voice sounds out before the line cracks closed "guys i don't think that they are joking my sensors show a rise of heat and power though out the ship"


	4. the battle for their earth part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destiny and this new ship get locked into battle with no end but who will be the victor

"i repeat unidentified ship move away from earth orbit" the voice sounded though the bridge the scientists shocked at this alien looking ship telling them in English to get away from their planet this is when the young walked into the bridge asking for a sitrep and rush told him whats happened so far and the other ship looked like it was ready to rain hell on them at a moments notice 

they couldn't get good scans due to their hull so they didn't know what sort of weapons they had other than they had a lot of power running though out the ship and it was sealed in a shield just like them "ok raise shields and prepare to power up the weapons we don't want to look like we are ready to fire like them" he says as the voice form the other ship came though again 

"this is your last warning remove yourself's from earth orbit or will fire upon your ship"

"ok lets reply to them" young says sitting in the captains chair "this is colonel young of the ship destiny please state you business in this solar system due we come from the planet earth not your ship"

young says and everyone clenches waiting for the reply of the ship and they got a message back a few seconds later 

"i am captain laskey of the UNSC warship infinity and i don't trust you story at first glance and our first contact with another species proceeded in a 40 year genocidal war that we are still recovering from and from that war we have protocols which does not permit any unknown ship at this close distance to our homeworld so move away for i will have to open fire"

this shook everyone on the bridge everyone's jaws were on the floor and young was the first one to recover "im sorry captain laskey but this is our homeworld and we have never heard of this UNSC so if you would excuse me by say this but please move your ship away from our planet"

this was a pause for a few seconds which felt like an eternity before they responded "i see we will proceed to mars orbit" this laskey said before the giant engines at the back of the ship ignited and launched the ship away from earth at lightning speed but none of them noticed that 4 new objects hurtled towards the ship at a snails speed compared to the infinity 

a few hours later and a meeting with the many leaders of the world the crew of the destiny didn't know what to do with the imposing ship that was in mars orbit and as they tried to figured out what to do 4 figured where on the hull walking along it with large rifles and they came across an airlock with writing that they could figure out but they managed to get in after a few minutes after the airlock cycled they turned invisible and they started to silently walked though the corridors and moved out of the way of the human crew which confused them and they talked though a communication link which nobody heard other then them and laskey which they all nodded agreeing to the plan and an hour later laskey agreed to the plan and the 4 figured waited for the destiny to get closer to the infinty and they returned and 5 minutes later a giant explosion rocked the larger ship and one of the giant figures went flying through space and hit the destiny her shields flaring as the body was flung out 

"whats happened" young asked looking at the damaged area near the engines of the infinity

"i looks like that one of their engines exploded and by the looks of it the systems of the ship are failing" destiny reported to young "also something from the ship struck us which normally wouldn't worry me but it was humanoid in shape we should recover it to see what their crew possibly looks like and maybe get some information about them" 

young nods slight "agreed get Scot and Greer to recover the object in the shuttle and whats going on" young says tailing off at the end as he sees the ship start to slowly list to the side and fall from orbit "it looks like the ship is losing orbit and from my scans even if we put our output into the red zone we still wouldn't be able to pull them out of the decaying orbit there is not much we can do" destiny sighs softly looking at the massive ship slowly fall from space into mars 

an hour later greer and scot where on their way in destiny's spacesuits and shuttle to pick up the object but they where having trouble finding it until greer sees a glint in the dark and they fly over and see what looks like a giant robot twirling in space and they give each other a look before pulling it into the shuttle and flying it back they push it into rush's lab on a kino-slide as eli calls them and they huff slightly "man this thing weighs a ton" scot says pulling of the space suits gloves and helmet watching over rush as he looks over the robot 

"well it is very sophisticated" rush says looking it over "it's almost human like" he says looking at what looks like a giant 7ft tall man wrapped in thick green Armour with a golden visor with the number 117 painted on the chest plate "who ever created these robots put a lot of care into it but what where they built to fight" he says to himself 

"i don't know and i don't want to meet them because they look like tough sons of bitches by the look of this guy" greer says leaning into a crate looking over the robot 

"im sorry to interrupt im feeling another intrusion into my system and its coming from this thing" destiny says popping into existence next to rush her hologram flickering "it was much stronger than before"

with that both greer and scot quickly forget about getting out of the suit's and quickly pick up their rifles and point it at the robot which gives a reaction at last it quickly gets up and disarms the two marines and snaps their rifles in half then stands perfectly still like nothing happened 

"fascinating" rush say walking over to the robot against the shouts of both greer and scot and he looks up into visor of the robot which slowly looks down at the tiny man "hello im doctor rush" he says slowly looking for a response from the robot and it responds after a few moments in a deep voice which made it sound even more human "spartan 117" then it stares at the doctor

"spartan spartan spartan where have i heard of that before" rush says plodding away racking his brain to think where that name came from "yes" he shouts turning back to the robot "as in the 300 spartans at Thermopylae?" he asks hopefully

"yes that is where my designation comes from" the robot says before looking at destiny with a head cocked slightly to one side "you have AI to?"

"AI? oh no we don't not at all this person you see hear was and is a living persons consciousness transferred to this ship unlike you she is a living person" rush says with a smile and the spartan nods slightly "and i'm sorry to ask this can you please stop trying to hack into her" the spartan nods again and the hologram stops fizzing out and she says a quick thank you before the spartan turns to the door where young walks though door a few seconds later 

"oh i see that you have made some progress" rush says looking over the towering mass of metal looking at him 

"what has happened to my ship" the spartan say in a deep rumbling voice which didn't set young at ease 

"it just crashed into the surface of mars i don't know whats happened due to the debris in the air but i will tell you as soon as possible when i know more" the spartan nods to this before turning invisible and disappearing "what just happened did it teleport off ship?" young asks destiny who shakes her head 

"i don't know but it has started its hacking into my system again it almost 87% though my firewall im trying as hard as i can to block it but no luck" destiny say softly looking around "and i can not locate in on the ship anywhere but it definitely did not teleport of the ship"

young starts to bark orders into a radio and they all leave the room apart from rush who sighs softly and sits down shaking his head slightly until a sharp pain fills his body and he looks down at a sharp blade going through his thigh and pinning him to the crate 

"you are going to tell everything you know about this ship right now" the giant robot appearing in front of rush its hand wrapped around the knife twisting it slightly which make rush scream "or i'm going to hurt to a lot" rush grips his leg as he trembles in fear of the golden visor filling his vision


End file.
